rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rippedntripps
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lopez the Heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I still don't care. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, well I suppose you can, but you'll have to consider which characters are exactly protagonists. Also title the category Protagonists, in contrast to Antagonists. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know what you're trying to tell me. Are you saying that I added the "Protagonists" category incorrectly to certain characters, because I will have to disagree with that. A series, like RvB, can have multiple protagonists and according to your the definition you gave me: "the main character (the central or primary personal figure) of a literary, theatrical, cinematic, or musical narrative, who ends up in conflict because of the antagonist", I followed this fairly well in my opinion. The 8 main characters: Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Tex; along with certain others, all fit the role of a protagonist as they are main characters who end up in conflict by several antagonists. RvB is about these specific soldiers and the story revolve around all of them. RvB doesn't have one protagonist. If it did, there shouldn't be a category. Let me share this article with you: (http://johnaugust.com/2005/whats-the-difference-between-hero-main-character-and-protagonist). So, yeah I don't really know what you were trying to tell me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Technically Simmons' armor color is crimson in Halo 3, but in the series it's still considered maroon. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No, because they're aren't many families/relatives in RvB. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Watch Mojo There's a watchmojo video of the top 10 machinima villains? Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) If there really is a video of machinima villians by watchmojo, that's amazing and I hope a RVB villian is on there. Sorry to interrupt, but I like to introduce myself; I'm Agent Maroon78 and some call me Maroon for short. Like to say welcome to the wikia and I do a lot of editing here. I might not be an admin like nightfire, but I'm a friend of his and know that I can also help or can discuss with you if needed. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:43, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's Kathryn Mann from One Life Remaining, Omega, C.T./Insurrectionist Leader from RvB, and Trent Donnovich & Chaos Theosis from Arby 'n' the Chief. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) You should know that Machinima isn't restricted only to Halo; it can include any series that uses game footage. If the list is going to be made, you should include machinima's series that don't include Halo as well to be diverse. Such examples are Super Mario Bros. Z, which uses Super Mario and Sonic sprites (the main villian is Mecha Sonic) or Lapsis, which uses ''Minecraft ''(I don't know the main villian, but it's a popular machinima series on YouTube). So keep that in mind when making this video. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No. There will be too many categories for one character, making things look clustered. If you want to acknowledge if a character is main or supporting do it on the article. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:23, January 4, 2014 (UTC)